1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to precision boring tools for the inner machining of bores, with at least one cutting plate supported by a bracing claw.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Precision boring tools for the inner machining of bores are known, which include at least one cutting plate supported by at least one bracing claw. A disadvantage of these precision boring tools is associated with the protruding of the bracing claw into the chip space coordinated to the cutting plate. Thus, in particular in cases of small diameter bores, the chip removal is hindered. Because of non-removal of the chips, the surface of the bores to be machined can be damaged, the tool can be destroyed by chip jamming, or the geometry of the bore can be influenced in a negative way.